Illuminated signage can be a popular way of marketing or advertising. Traditionally, illuminated signage may employ fluorescent lighting or other forms of light emitting bulbs or tubes as a light source.
More recently, it has become possible to generate light from a flat luminescent substrate in response to electrical stimulation of the substrate. This effect can be used to create an electroluminescent sign. However, the creation of such electroluminescent signs involves substantial electrical complexity and professional effort to design the electrical components and circuitry to meet the requirements of each different electroluminescent sign.